


accidental perfection

by sinningpumpkin



Series: from eden [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack Dynamics, Vaginal Sex, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: Five years of rut and heat sharing, with no bond, not even anything beyond friendship. It was unheard of.But, Dimitri had never deserved Dedue, and probably never would. Eventually, Dedue would find a better alpha and fold him into their pack. Dimitri refuses to be the one to keep him from finding someone that he really deserved.~Or, Dimitri is a bit dense. Especially when it comes to Dedue.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Series: from eden [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863778
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	accidental perfection

Dimitri realizes he’s about to go into rut when he almost bites Sylvain’s fingers off.

Usually, he keeps better track of his cycle, but it has been a busy month. It’s the first time their whole pack has been together in almost a week, so, all their heightened smells hadn’t registered. Until Sylvain reaches out to brush the hair off Dedue’s forehead, and Dimitri briefly entertains the idea of killing the other alpha. Dedue shoves him back against the couch before he can actually break skin with his teeth, and when Dimitri actually growls at the show of omegan power, his impending rut is obvious.

Dedue’s cheeks darken, but most of their pack ignores them in favor of making sure Sylvain is okay. After a moment, Dimitri is in control of himself once again, and Dedue’s broad hand leaves him. “I’m sorry, Sylvain. I didn’t realize…”

Sylvain laughs and the tension breaks. Felix punches Dimitri in the arm for scaring his alpha, but then they all curl back up in the nest of blankets and pillows that Dedue had assembled in his living room. It’s a pack nest, but a nest all the same, and prickly heat flares under Dimitri’s skin.

Thankfully, the rest of his pack gets the message. Ingrid kisses Dedue on the cheek before drawing away from him, and Mercedes finishes braiding his hair back from his face before she joins a cuddle pile on the other side of the room. He gives them apologetic smiles, but only settles back into his skin when he wraps his arms around Dedue.

Since hitting his first rut, Dimitri has grown to match the omega in size, much to his own--private--delight. Like this, he can curl all the way around Dedue, pull his face down into Dimitri’s chest and inhale his sweet scent. This close to Dimitri’s rut, Dedue is already priming for him. Nothing obscene while their pack is still in attendance, but it’s heady and intense.

“Will you stay here, tonight?” Dedue asks. His voice is careful, like it always is.

Dimitri almost wants to laugh. Of course, he’ll be staying here tonight. Of course, he’ll be spending another rut with the only omega he’s ever loved. And, of course, he’s still too much of a coward to tell Dedue as much. Five years of rut and heat sharing, with no bond, not even anything beyond friendship. It was unheard of. 

But, Dimitri had never deserved Dedue, and probably never would. Eventually, Dedue would find a better alpha and fold him into their pack. Dimitri refuses to be the one to keep him from finding someone that he really deserved.

He chokes down all of that welling emotion, threatening to sour his scent, and says, “Yes, I think so.”

~

Three days later, he’s hitting the peak of his rut.

Dedue is spread out beneath him like a vision, but Dimitri can’t even appreciate him. His hips piston in and out of his cunt, knot swollen and ready to pop inside of him for what feels like the hundredth time. They’re both slick with sweat and panting as their bodies meet again and again.

Dimitri leans down over him, fingers tangling in the sheets as he pumps into Dedue. His omega keens, head rolling to the side and Dimitri’s mouth drags down over his slick skin eagerly. Dedue’s arms come up around him, keeping them tight together as Dimitri licks at the dips in his collarbones. “Oh! Dimitri--” Dedue cries out for him, voice ragged and breaking as Dimitri’s length drags over all the perfect spots inside of him.

Dimitri can only growl in response, gripped by rut need and robbed of real speech. Dedue doesn’t seem to mind, if anything he only tightens around the wet drag of Dimitri’s cock. It’s perfect. He’s perfect. 

His hands untangle from the sheets and clamp around Dedue’s hips instead, dragging him down into each thrust of his cock. His cunt flutters, fresh slick bubbling out as he whines. Dimitri doesn’t need anymore than that. He presses forward, teasing the thickness of his knot against Dedue. He drips for it, head thrown back on his rumpled sheets and baring his beautifully tanned throat.

When Dimitri wakes up, he’ll make excuses. He wasn’t thinking at the peak of his rut or he didn’t know that Dedue would beg for it. But, at that moment, all he knows is want. He wants to have Dedue, to own and be owned by him. A primal part of him howls for the bite, but some lucid bit of him wants the rest of it too. The dedication, the love, everything that he’s always denied himself.

His knot throbs and he sets his mouth against Dedue’s throat, tongue flicking and teeth teasing, until Dedue says, “Please.”

Dimitri’s vision whites out. His knot locks inside of him and his teeth sink into Dedue’s throat, sealing them together permanently.

~

He wakes in groggy starts.

The room is bright now, so at least a few hours have passed since the last time he was roused by his rut. His mouth is dry, hair clumped together with sweat, and body one big mid-rut ache. He can tell it isn’t quite over, Dedue’s smell is sharp in his nose, calling to that primal part of himself that hasn’t quite been extinguished.

He levers himself up and realizes that he had fallen asleep on top of Dedue, with his cock still inside of him. The wet clench of his cunt is almost enough to send him into full rut again. With a tight breath, he pulls back, cock already half hard and streaked with white. Dedue’s still asleep, and Dimitri should take the moment he has to clean up a little bit. He reaches up to brush Dedue’s hair out of his face, still half tangled in one of Mercie’s braids, only to reveal a scabbed over mark on his throat.

“Oh my god,” Dimitri gasps. He’d left that there. Without real permission. He can feel the tug of it under his skin, the scent of it in Dedue’s blood. He’d  _ claimed _ him like a fucking animal. 

Dedue wakes to Dimitri staring down at him, face pale with horror and a hand over his mouth. Confusion flashes across his face, followed closely by pain and then apprehension. He raises his hand to touch the raw mark that Dimitri had left in him. The memory is still in pieces, hard to sort through without the rut fully gone yet. His mouth on Dedue’s throat,  _ please _ , and then the bite.

Disgust roils in his belly. “I’m--” He clamps his hand tighter around his mouth and dodges away from Dedue when he tries to touch him. “I’m so sorry,” he whispers. There’s a fire in his blood. It’s impossible to tell if it’s from his rut or the burn of an incomplete mating. His belly turns and he starts collecting his clothes. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to--fuck, I shouldn’t have--”

“Dimitri!” Dedue cuts him off, voice sharp and brow furrowed as Dimitri tugs on his clothing. “What are you doing?”

He shakes his head and doesn’t look up at him. “I can’t. You shouldn’t have to… take care of me, after that. I can’t make you do that.” He pulls his shirt on and somehow finds his keys. He stumbles down the hallway, vision blurring with the impending rut. His body screams at him to return to Dedue, to receive his own bite, to finish out his rut in his new mate’s bed. He ignores the instinct, and ignores Dedue’s shouts for him as he leaves the apartment.

~

Somehow, he gets home. 

He’s in his bed, comfortable and warm with his own scent. He has a hand around his cock, and it almost works. But then, the smell of himself isn’t enough, and the closer he gets to orgasm the more he hurts, the more he desperately wants Dedue, the more he feels like he’s getting pulled apart at the seams.

The rest of his rut dissolves into a similar shimmer of pain and confusion. Sometimes he wakes up and doesn’t realize what he’s done. All he knows is that he’s in rut and his omega isn’t here with him. Getting off is as agonizing as ignoring his erections is. When he remembers that all this terrible pain is his own fault, he can feel the throb of a phantom mating bite in his shoulder, one pain that could act as a balm for all others.

He should’ve known better. He should’ve done better. He shouldn’t have proven that he’s the brute alpha that he looks like.

He takes his penance in a sweat soaked bed, feverish and sobbing without any tears, chafing himself raw and waiting for the terrible agony of a rut away from his omega to end.

~

The rut does end, but the pain doesn’t.

He wakes with a clear head and still feels the pulsing agony of an unfinished bond written all over his body. It’s like a line of thread stitched under his skin and then piercing through the juncture of his neck and shoulder, reaching out to Dedue. It pulls taut, tugs at Dimitri’s nerves, his blood vessels, until he’s made only of agony.

The rut lasted longer than usual. The day that he finally comes back to himself, should be the one that he returns to work. Instead, he calls in, explains that he had a complication with his cycle and will return to the office the next day. His boss doesn’t ask anymore questions.

There are messages from his pack that he should tend to. Worried texts and long conversations in their group chat. Dimitri knows he can’t talk to them yet. He certainly can’t talk to Dedue yet.

He spends his day off compulsively cleaning himself and his apartment. He scrubs every scent off every surface, until he can only smell cleaning products and his own sweat. But still, that thread tugs under his skin, insistent in the back of his mind, eager in trying to get him to return to his mate.

Dimitri sits down on his couch and puts his head in his hands. He knew that unrequited mating bites hurt. It wasn’t supposed to be a fun experience for either party, deterring the unhealthy early mating of eager teenagers. It threw hormones out of whack and made everything unbearable, but Dimitri didn’t know it would hurt this bad.

He pulls out his phone and instead of opening the hundred messages from his pack, he starts Googling. 

‘symptoms of partial bond’

‘how to break partial bond’

‘does partial bond hurt’

‘does partial bond hurt more if in love’

‘how to break partial bond’

All he learns from his string of searches is that partial bonds don’t usually hurt like this. He lays down across his couch. It shouldn’t make any sense. But, of course, it does. Five years of heat shares don’t just slide off a person. Five years of loving and wanting and devoting don’t mean nothing.

He picks up his phone again.

‘how to complete a bond’

~

Things don’t get any less complicated.

Dimitri goes back to work and manages to focus against his permanent pounding headache. But, he hasn’t seen his pack in over a week, and the grind of his office job is worse than normal. He hasn’t even texted any of them, but when he ignores all their messages in favor of asking them to come over, all of them agree. Even Dedue. The thought of him being in Dimitri’s apartment is almost too much to bear.

He puts his phone away and tries not to think about it for the rest of the day.

When he gets to his apartment, Ashe and Ingrid have already let themselves in with their keys. Ashe is cooking something while Ingrid sips on a glass of wine. They both look at ease, but their gazes go tight with worry when Dimitri walks into the room. “Hi,” Ingrid greets him. It feels easiest to go to her, a smell from his childhood, gentle and calming. He folds himself down to her and she curls her arms around him. Her comfort is sweet and soft, even if she’s a bit prickly or stubborn sometimes, she always knows how to make him feel better.

He can smell Ashe slowly move toward him, like he’s some sort of startled prey animal. “It’s okay, Ashe.” The omega huffs at being caught out, but still joins their hug. The comfort is nice. He wants the press of their bare skin too, but for now lacing fingers and rubbing wrist glands together is enough. They don’t talk about Dedue, even though both of them obviously already know. They should talk about it. Dimitri hasn’t spoken any of it aloud since it happened.

He pulls away from Ingrid. “I’m gonna go get changed.”

Ingrid slides her fingers through his hair, mirroring what his mother used to do to comfort him. “Alright. Everyone else should be here in a half hour.” It’s a gentle way of telling him to be ready for Dedue in a half hour. He doesn’t know how he’ll manage to do that.

He changes out of his uniform and into soft, well worn clothing, hoping to sooth the hyperactivity of his senses. 

It doesn’t work.

~

He’s sitting at the kitchen island, watching Ashe cook when he smells Dedue. Ingrid’s phone buzzes while Dimitri clenches his hands into tight fists. “They’re here,” Ingrid says.

“I know.”

She glances at him and reaches out to try and soothe him. The growl that wells up in him isn’t like anything he’s used since he was a teenager. Ingrid’s hand stops before she touches him. He swallows around the lump in his throat and tries to lower his shoulders from their tight clench up around his ears. 

The front door opens and Dedue’s scent hits him like a sack of bricks. Having him this close unknots something inside of Dimitri. The pain he’s grown so used to lessens, but the guilt only settles harder onto his shoulders.

Ingrid’s hand finally lands on his shoulder, ignoring the rolling growl in his chest warning her off. The scents of the rest of his pack fill the apartment, but they all tangle and mingle in the back of his mouth. The only clear thing he knows, the only clear thing he wants is Dedue. Ingrid’s hand clamps around the back of his neck. She’s scruffing him. It forces him into submission, the pinch of her fingers on his scent glands finally loosening his muscles until he pillows his forehead on his folded arms.

Dedue isn’t close to them but Dimitri wants him, he wants him, he wants him, he wants him--

“You need to get a hold of yourself,” Ingrid speaks in his ear. Her words are clear and commanding, and sometimes Dimitri wonders if she’s the real alpha of their pack. “We’re here to help you, and not push you. But so help me God, if you can’t manage this on your own, I will get involved.” 

Her fingers loosen on the back of his neck and Dimitri takes a long breath. This time when he smells Dedue, it doesn’t feel like every single cell in his body is screaming to complete the bond. “Okay, okay,” he mumbles. 

Ingrid lets go of him entirely. He sits up and twists to look at her. Her stern stare melts into something more understanding. “Stop punishing yourself.”

He doesn’t have a chance to respond to that, before the rest of his pack comes over to greet him. All but Dedue, who stands off to the side, staring intently at Dimitri. 

~

They don’t talk about it. Things get worse.

Dedue covers his mark. Dimitri’s migraines worsen and he begins to avoid pack meetups.

Usually, they need to refresh scents and enjoy skinship at least once a week in order to keep the bond intact and well knit. Dimitri doesn’t see any of them for thirteen days. He ignores their texts, the sanitary smell of his own skin, and the new throbbing pain that picks up alongside the one he’s been nursing for Dedue.

He assumes that Ingrid will be the one to try and put an end to his self instated misery, so he does an extra good job of ignoring her messages and requests to come over. But, he’s always been especially weak to Mercie. 

[i miss u! do u wanna smoke?]

He stares at the text for a long time. He misses her too, he misses his entire pack. He misses Dedue. 

[Come over?]

[see u soon <3]

She shows up less than an hour later, smiling and carrying the smell of weed and roses. They smoke on Dimitri’s couch for a while, not really talking, but laying together until Dimitri feels more like himself again.

When she says, “I asked Dedue to come over.” Dimitri isn’t really that surprised. She rubs their cheeks together. “I can ask him not to, but he should be here in about ten minutes.”

Dimitri presses the heels of his palms against his eyes. “No. He and I should talk.”

Mercie kisses the corner of his mouth and sits up. “Be honest, okay?”

He nods and watches her pick up her things and leave his apartment. 

Dedue arrives ten minutes later. Dimitri can smell him through the door. He knocks gently. “It’s open,” Dimitri calls. Dedue comes through the door and shuts it behind him. He stays right in the entryway, as if he’s not sure if he’s allowed to come all the way in. He’s wearing a turtleneck that covers the evidence of their bond, and Dimitri’s heart clenches. He tries to remind himself that finishing the bond was never a part of the deal, but it doesn’t help the pain. 

Dedue finally latches the door behind him and steps forward slowly. Dimitri can’t remember the last time he saw Dedue this timid. Even if it makes his chest clench with fear and worry, he doesn’t hurry Dedue along. Eventually, he takes a seat on the other end of the couch, and meets Dimitri’s eyes with a steady, clear gaze. It’s the closest they’ve been in weeks, and Dimitri has a need seated deep in his bones. He ignores it.

Dedue speaks first. “I’m sorry.” 

Dimitri’s head spins with confusion. 

“I knew you were in the peak of your rut, and I shouldn’t have… asked for something that you couldn’t properly consent to.” He pauses and looks away from Dimitri. “I believe the best course of action would be for me to leave the pack, with enough time and distance the bond will dissolve and--”

“Stop, stop.” Dimitri’s voice comes out sharper than he means it to. Dedue goes quiet and looks at him again. His round eyes are brimming with sorrow, and instead of doing any sort of damage control, all Dimitri’s brain comes up with is, “I want to keep the bond. And complete it.” They blink at each other. “I’ve wanted you for as long as I can remember, and we didn’t do it with enough planning or dating, but I’ve always had feelings for you.” He sucks in a breath, but can’t seem to stop rambling. “I left right away because I thought I had overpowered you and your wishes, but I want your bite--I always have. And it’s not your fault, it’s me and I have made so many mistakes--”

“Dimitri.”

“And I know it’s a little young to bond, but Sylvain and Felix are so happy and I think we would be too. I love you so much--”

Dedue stands and closes the distance between them. And Dimitri only shuts up when Dedue presses up against him and slots their mouths together. The pain behind his eyes fades. Tension that he hadn’t even realized he was holding under his skin melts, leaving him liquid and keening into Dedue’s mouth. His scent is fresh and sweet, intermingled with the physiological mark Dimitri has left in him.

Dimitri surges against him, pushing Dedue down across the couch cushions and caging him down against them. He kisses him like he’s starving, sucking on his tongue and nipping at his bottom lip, swallowing every little noise that Dedue treats him to. Their bodies slot together with a perfect familiarity. The heat of Dedue’s cunt against his hip and the length of his cock over Dedue’s thigh. “Please, please tell me this means that you want to bite me,” Dimitri murmurs, barely able to disconnect their mouths at all.

Dedue laughs, an airy, care free sound that Dimitri wants to hear for the rest of his life. His hands slide into Dimitri’s hair, and his hips roll against him in a lazy sort of lust. “I do. I want all of you, Dimitri.”

A pleased growl rattles in Dimitri’s throat, and their mouths press back together. As they lay together on the couch, grinding and sighing into each other’s mouths, Dimitri realizes that there’s no loom of heat or rut over either of them. The familiarity remains without the urgent press of biological need. His hands find their way to Dedue’s hips, finger tips skimming up under his shirt to pet at his soft skin. “Take me to bed, Dimitri,” Dedue puts a voice to all of Dimitri’s need, and he whines with appreciation. 

He stands and tugs Dedue to his feet. They stumble down the hallway, taking detours to kiss against walls and shove hands up each other’s shirts. Dimitri pushes him through the door and Dedue crawls into bed, sprawling out across the rumpled sheets. He’s gorgeous, silver hair spilling out around him in a halo as he smiles at Dimitri.

“Undress for me,” he says. Dimitri yanks off his clothes eagerly, unashamed by the way his cock is already hard, wetness smearing against his belly when he pulls off his briefs. Dedue looks him up and down, gaze half lidded and greedy. He gestures Dimitri forward and he crawls onto the bed.

He can’t resist the urge to kiss Dedue again. Thankfully, he doesn’t seem to mind. He laces his fingers into Dimitri’s hair and nips at his bottom lip. Dimitri tastes the shape of his grin as he presses his cock against Dedue’s belly, leaving sticky smears of pre-cum on his shirt.

Dimitri drags his mouth down over Dedue’s neck, only to be stopped by the thick fabric of his sweater. His fingers hook under the hem of his shirt, touching the soft planes of Dedue’s belly. “Can I?” He pushes his hands a little higher and sucks at the flesh right above the collar of his sweater.

“Please,” Dedue breathes. And as much as Dimitri wants to take it slow, he yanks off Dedue’s clothing, not minding the seams popping or the omega’s breathless laughter.

Dimitri presses back against him when they’re both bare, nerves lighting up under his skin as he dips his face into the hollow of Dedue’s throat just to breathe him in. Adoration has given way to lust, heady in their scents and the slick spilling from between Dedue’s thighs, but Dimitri continues to indulge in this laziness. He licks at the jut of Dedue’s collarbone, while his hands explore the curves of his waist and hips. Each touch turns up the heat between them, until their skin is sweat slick and burning.

“Fuck me,” Dedue murmurs. The line of his throat is stark against the rumpled sheets and Dimitri’s bite has begun to heal. It will scar, and then knit them together forever.

Dimitri’s hips kick at the thought and the hot jut of his cock slides against Dedue’s pussy. They groan in unison, and Dedue’s arms wrap around the back of Dimitri’s neck. He presses his face to the hollow of Dedue’s throat and licks at the mark on his skin. Dedue whines for him, arching up from the bed and squeezing his thighs around Dimitri’s hips. “Dimitri…” His voice is so sweet, so warm and enticing, Dimitri doesn’t have it in him to go slow anymore.

“I love you,” he whispers.

They meet in another kiss as Dimitri reaches down and presses inside of Dedue. He’s swollen and dripping, a hot vise that clenches perfectly around his cock. They pant into each other’s mouths, licking and biting as Dimitri rocks his hips and sinks deeper inside of him. 

When they’re ravenous in the grip of their cycles, this part is easier. Dedue blooms for him and Dimitri fills that space inside of him like they were made for each other. But this is good too. The quiver of Dedue’s belly and the needy noises he makes. His nails bite into Dimitri’s shoulders, clawing pink marks into him, until he feels utterly claimed by his wonderful, amazing omega.

Dedue shudders as Dimitri’s cock is finally sheathed inside him entirely. “Darling,” Dimitri gasps out, body drawn taut as Dedue shivers and adjusts to the stretch. “You’re perfect, fuck--Dedue--”

“Move, Dimitri.” His voice is threadbare, chest rising and falling on frantic breaths as Dimitri starts to fuck him. 

The slick slap of their bodies fills the room as Dedue pulses around him. Dedue is quiet, save for his hitching breaths and the sounds between his legs. Dimitri fills enough space for the both of them. “You feel so good, I’d have you like this--ah! All the time, if I could,” he groans.

Dedue grins up and him and knots his fingers back into Dimitri’s hair. He tugs hard and Dimitri’s eyes flutter shut, hips kicking hard and finally knocking a real moan out of him. “You’re perfect, my omega. Mine, mine--” Dedue pulls on his hair again, this time yanking him down until Dedue’s mouth can find the junction of his throat and shoulder.

“Do you want it?” When Dedue speaks, Dimitri can feel the scrape of his teeth against his skin.

Dimitri grinds his cock deep inside of him. “Please, please, more than anything,” he grits out, trying to push even closer to Dedue’s mouth, to his mark. A beat passes, before Dedue’s teeth sink into him. Euphoria bursts through his veins and washes through him, until he’s gasping. Pain and pleasure sink into him, solidifying a bond that he’d wanted for so long and still never allowed himself to dream of. It’s perfect.

~

When they next see their pack, they’re proudly displaying their new marks. Ingrid rolls her eyes, but still hugs them. Mercedes gives them both a kiss on the cheek. Felix and Sylvain agree that it was ‘about time’, while Annette is just eager to have them both back to normal. Ashe gives them both strong hugs, before pulling Dimitri away from the rest of the pack. 

“I’ve, uh, met someone…”

**Author's Note:**

> i just keep getting ideas for this series. i hope u liked the ashe centric tease at the end, and i have more blue lions pack dynamic thoughts that ill probably write more of.
> 
> anyways thanks for reading! i hope you liked it.


End file.
